Break the Stereotype
by ooohweee
Summary: Dramione. A series of events bring Hermione and Draco together to form a true friendship. But is something else there? What has this year gone to? A new student and DJ Dumbledore?
1. Chapter 1 Karma

A/N: Hey everyone ! well , I haven't written a fanfic in a while . I used to have an old sn on fanfiction . I think it was u8mytwix . I have no idea . hahahahaha . well, if some ideas or anything in this story seem similar, it's because I took some ideas from my old stories. So yeah. My other old stories were "Make a Mountain out of a Molehill" & "The Power of Love" . I want to update Molehill , but I am currently trying to find out what my password for that account is (: hahaha . Go me .

Now about the story, the characters might seem out of character to you. I'm gonna tweek their personalities a bit. So don't flame me for that aite? Ok, also, Sirius did not die, Dumbledore did not die and the story starts off at the end of the 6th year. Horacruxes and what not? Forget about them. Harry'll find another way of killing that one fool. So enjoy the story (:

Chapter One ;; Karma

The bell rang, excusing all the students from their final class of the day. Three best friends walked out of their class, all in bright spirits.

"Thank Merlin it's the last day!" Ron Weasley cheered as he and his best friends walked down the staircases.

"How could you say that? I'm going to miss Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Nerd." Ron coughed. Hermione glared at him, daring him to say it again.

"You two argue so damn much." Harry shook his head.

"It's his fault." She said.

"I didn't even do anything!" Ron exclaimed.

"Let's just get through the last day of school with no incidents. Let's enjoy our last meal of the year together, alright?" Harry walked through the great hall and immediately all the students stopped talking to turn and look at him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared straight at them. "What the hell…" Ron murmered.

"Ha! Didn't I tell you?" Draco Malfoy yelled from his table. "So Mudblood, how were they?"

"Wait, what's going on?" Hermione said confused.

"I mean, who do you like better of the two? Weasel or Pothead? Or maybe both at the same time, if the two knew what was going on. They probably fainted with joy at the though of anyone, even a Mudblood like you, would want to snog them!" The Slytherins howled with laughter. Both Ron and Harry wanted to pounce on the ferret, even though they didn't even know what was going on.

"You guys, come sit with us." Ginny came to the rescue and brought the golden trio to their seats.

"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked, still totally confused.

"Malfoyspreadarumorthatyouguysfucked." Ginny said quickly.

The three looked at her wide eyed, "WHAT?"

"Malfoy spread a rumor that you three, you know…" Ginny said sheepishly, "fucked."

All three stood up angrily. "WHAT!" Hermione looked infuriated. _How dare he do that?_

"Hey 'Mione, is it true?" Seamus asked them excitedly as he loaded his plate with food. Ron was about to snap at him but Ginny beat him to it.

"Of COURSE its not true you fucking nitwit. What kind of friend are you to believe a stupid rumor coming from MALFOY?" she snapped at him, causing him to jump with fright.

Seamus looked at his friends' angry faces, "Sorry mates. I just heard it and I just had to ask. I'll pass it around that it's not true, don't worry." He looked down at his food, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"Malfoy. Is. Gonna. Pay." Hermione said angrily.

Ron looked at his steaming best friend, "Boy I'd hate to be Malfoy." Then he grinned thinking of all the things his best friend could do to him. Hermione was pretty bad when it came to getting revenge. He cringed, he should know.

"Just forget about it you guys. Lets face it, who'd actually believe Malfoy? Anyone who does isn't a true friend." Ginny said. Seamus looked guiltily down. "Except for you Seamus." She added comfortingly.

"I'm sorry you guys." Seamus said again.

All three friends softened a bit. "Don't worry about it Seamus." Harry smiled.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Malfoy will pay. Karma's a bitch. And I hope karma gets him so bad, he won't live to get through it." Hermione swore. The friends slowly turned back to normal and overall enjoyed their last day of 6th year.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"CRUCIO!" A scream came again from a cold dark dungeon in the outskirts of England. The curse hit a pale young man in the middle of the floor. He didn't scream as thousands of knives excelled throughout his body. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out in pain and scream at them to stop. But he knew that would only encourage it. It would only make them want to hurt him more. His platinum blond hair was caked with blood as he fell limply on the ground when the spell was released.

"Now, Draco. You will not refuse again. Join me. Do not become a traitor to your blood! You know what happens to them." A cold, dark voice seemed to slither through the darkness.

Draco Malfoy lay numbly on the floor. He was weak. _Just kill me already. I have no reason to live_.

A cold laugh came through the darkness. "You want me to kill you?" He laughed again. "You want the pain to stop? AW POOR DRACO!" he laughed coldly at the young Slytherin. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Draco shut his eyes, preparing himself for the impact of the spell, but it never hit him. A cry came from the crowd of Death Eaters as a member of theirs fell lifelessly to the ground.

"NARCISSA!"

The caster quickly pointed his wand to him. "Do not move Lucius. You touch her and you both die. That was for your son's imprudence. If you want someone to blame, blame your son."

Lucius Malfoy turned his ice cold glare toward his son. Draco glared straight back at him. _I would never care for anyone who loves the dark lord more than his own son._

"So Draco." The dark lord returned his gaze back to the young adult. "I will ask you again. Join me. Do not refuse your fate!"

The blond looked up and around. He was surrounded by death eaters. He couldn't even tell who was who, aside from his own parents. He was in the center, with a small ray of light shining on him. Even though it wasn't much, the light blinded his eyes, for he had been used to the dark for so long. _Why shouldn't he join?_ His head was egging him on. He shook it off. Those were just His thoughts. They weren't his. They weren't Draco's.

"Never."

"THEN SUFFER THE CONCEQUENCES!" Lucius roared in anger. "AVADA---"

"WAIT!" Voldemort ordered. Lucius stopped in midair of his spell. The dark lord turned and looked evilly at Draco. "Let's play a game." He grinned. It wasn't even a nice grin. Draco turned away and shivered. He knew something horrible was coming.

"Draco. I'm going to let you go." He smiled. His eyes glistened with ideas.

"But my lord—" a voice began.

"SILENCE!" he turned to the voice. "You do not speak when I am speaking, UNDERSTAND LESTRANGE?"

"Yes my lord." The voice quivered back into the darkness.

"Now Draco. Here's the fun part. I'll give you five minutes to get as far away from here as possible. Then after five minutes, we will all come after you and hunt you down until you die a painful and horrible death. Sounds fun?" he said. Draco thought it sounded as fun as having a tea party with a basilisk.

"You have five minutes." The dark lord threw him a piece of wood. Draco gathered all his strength to get up and pick up his wand. He almost fell over trying to stand up. The death eaters laughed mockingly at him.

"Hurry up Draco. Time is running out." He sneered.

Draco pushed his way out of the crowd. _Why am I even trying? They're going to come and kill me off anyways._ He stumbled out of the dungeon to hear Voldemort scream out "TWO MINUTES!"

Draco ran. He gathered all his energy and ignored the fact that he must have had at least three broken bones in his body. _This isn't my fate. I'm not meant to die here._ Draco suddenly felt good, as if there was a burst of energy in him. _I've got to stop him somehow_. He ran so fast. He didn't know where he was going, but somehow, he did know. There was a warm energy coming from somewhere. It wasn't a great plan, but he somehow knew he had to follow it. He knew his five minutes were past done. He heard someone coming behind him.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix sent the hex hurling towards Draco. He narrowly escaped it.

"STUPIFY!" he quickly said, throwing Bellatrix into unconsciousness.

He then jumped over a log and again, narrowly escapes another spell thrown at him. He sends more spells behind him as he ran towards the direction of the interesting aurora. All of a sudden Draco could hear nobody behind him. Nobody was coming after him. But at that moment, he didn't care anymore. He just cared about getting away.

Slowly his energy was running out. _No… just a little further._ He came upon the doorstep of a house. He knocked on the door, not knowing what he was doing.

A brown haired teenager opened the door, wide-eyed, "Malfoy?"

Draco looked up at her in a blur, "Her—mione…" And he collapsed in her arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile… miles away…

"He got away my lord." A cold voice said.

"Yeah. That bastard gave me a headache." A female voice spoke.

"Do we go after him?" another voice asked.

"No, leave him. He's no threat to us. Plus, he might help a bit to our cause." The dark lord said coolly. "Now… where is his father? I have to speak to him and teach him the right way to raise a son." He walked away and the group shivered, silently thanking themselves they weren't Lucius Malfoy.

A/N ;; so whatd you think ? review ! I might even post up the second chapter today. If I feel like it. (: so REVIEW . and maybe ill feel like it (:


	2. Chapter 2 Breakfast in Bed

Asian Portia ;; thanks for the review ! don't worry , he will suffer (: i'll be sure of it .

Kandygurl4 ;; thanks for reviewing ! you're so sweet (: here's the update for you ;D

Queen of Serpents ;; aww . first reviewer ! cheers & jamba juice for you . that is if you like jamba juice (: i'm sorry i didn't update yesterday. myspace&aim got me preoccupied. hahahaa so blame my friends . so here's your review ! (:

A/N ;; yay! New chapter. Now presenting…

Chapter two ;; Breakfast in Bed

Hermione looked at the young man in surprise. _What the hell?_ Slowly, she lay Draco on the floor and closed the door. Then she went into her room to grab her wand. She walked over to the wizard's unconscious form and levitated him up to her room on her bed. _What the hell happened to you?_ She ran her fingers through his hair caked with blood and a cut along his cheek.

_Fuck! What do I do?_ Everything happened so fast, there was so much on her mind. One minute she was reading _The Da Vinci Code_ on her favorite armchair and the next minute her worst enemy was on her bed unconscious and badly hurt. Slowly she cleared her mind and went into the kitchen to fix him a potion that would make him feel better.

She leafed through her potions book and found the one that she needed. _Hmm. What do I need? Ginger roots, got that, knotgrass, got that, unicorn tail hair…_

"Fuck! I don't have that!" she said out loud. She threw the book against the wall in frustration. She'd have to go buy supplies at Diagon Alley. _But I can't leave Draco here all alone. _She knew he wouldn't be safe. _I guess I'll just have to deal with the old fashion muggle remedies._ She grabbed some Tylenol and some other first aid supplies and walked into the room.

_Why am I even helping him?_ Her head asked her as she treated his wounds. She remembered all those times that he had tried to make her life as bad as possible. _It's not like he's going to be nicer to you just because you helped him out._ She shook his head. _Well, it is the right thing to do._ She made him swallow the painkillers and covered him with a blanket. Then she walked back into the living room and went back into her book. _This might just be my new favorite book._ Then she laughed. _Nah, nothing can replace my "Hogwarts, a History"._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco woke up a day and a half later. "Ah, you're awake." A voice said. He turned and saw Hermione, sitting on an armchair on his right, reading a book. She looked at him, examining him. He looked a whole lot better since she used a few simple spells to get rid of cuts and bruises. It was just the major injuries that she had trouble with.

"Granger?" he asked. He had a splitting headache.

"Yeah, it's me." She stood up and placed her book down. She walked over and sat on the side of the bed. Draco expected her to hex him into oblivion but her face grew soft, "You alright?"

He was taken aback, "Yes, of course." He rubbed his temples a bit. "I've just got this bloody headache."

"Here take these." She handed him a glass of water and two small capsules.

"What's this?"

"It's muggle medicine." She said. She expected him to throw the pills across the room proclaiming that he was too good for muggle remedies.

He looked at the pills and shrugged and popped the pills into his mouth. Hermione smiled and stood up to walk out of the room.

Suddenly there was a cry from the bed. "AH. YUCK!" Draco quickly started drinking the water. "What the bloody hell was that?" He continued drinking the water.

"Oh fuck Draco, did you chew on the pills?"

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to!" He said as he drank all his water. "Do you have any more water?"

Hermione sighed and walked to the kitchen to get more water. Draco was currently mouth open, running his fingers over his tongue as if trying to get rid of the taste. "Here Draco." She handed him the water.

He greedily took and gulped down the water, but it did no good. "Fuck! My mouth is burning."

Hermione looked around the room and saw it. She grabbed the chocolate and gave it to him. "Here, eat this."

Draco unwrapped the chocolate bar and shoved it into his mouth. Slowly he calmed down, finally enjoying the chocolate. "Mmm. This is good. What does it do?"

"What?"

"The chocolate, what does it do?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him confused for a few seconds and then she understood. "Ohhhh. Draco this is muggle candy. It's called a Twix bar. It doesn't do anything. It's just chocolate."

Draco looked at the wrapper. "It's good, but that's so boring. Muggles are always so boring."

"At least muggles know to call before they come over." Hermione shot back. Draco looked at her, eyes wide and she quickly took back what she said. "I'm sorry Malfoy. I didn't mean that."

"No, it's alright. I should be leaving soon anyways." Draco tried to stand on his feet but he quickly collapsed on the floor. "FUUUUUUUUUUCKKKK!" he screamed. Hermione quickly came to the aid of the young wizard. She helped him get back onto the bed.

"I don't think you can leave. You shouldn't try to walk yet. The doctor said that you have a broken leg."

"The doctor?"

"Yes. The muggle doctor. I've owled Madam Pomfrey to send me some potions to help you feel better, but they haven't arrived yet." Hermione explained. The two looked at each other in awkward silence. "Uh, now that you're awake… Do you want something to eat?"

He looked at her, as if in a daze. She looked at him questioningly, "Draco?"

He snapped out of it, "Oh what?"

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked again.

"Oh yeah. That would be nice. Thank you." He said thoughtlessly.

Hermione looked at him even more puzzled. _Since when does Malfoy say thank you to me?_ But she just shook her head and walked off leaving Draco alone in her room.

Draco sat up on the bed, looking around the room. It was a fairly big room. The king sized bed was in the middle of the room. On his right side there was a sliding door leading out to the balcony. He could see that the view was absolutely beautiful. There was a black box in front of him with the door out to the hallway next to that. On his left side there were two doors, one leading into her walk in closet and the other leading to her bathroom. Along her walls were pictures of Hermione and her friends waving at him. The room was a cool blue color and her bed had dark green sheets with a light green comforter and blue and green pillows. _Not bad for a mudblood_.

He shook his head. He would never use those words again. Everything he had learned from his father was a complete lie. How could he follow someone like Voldemort? He saw how quickly his mother was killed. That only made his decision clearer. Voldemort gave no freedom at all. And he found that out too late. He mourned the loss of his mother, but only for a while. She was just as bad as the rest of them. Over the past few years, Draco had been questioning his heritage. He had once shown a bit of kindness to a muggle and then his father beat him for it. Draco shook his head. _No. I have no father. He never acted like a father to me_. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

In came Hermione carrying a tray of food for him. He didn't know what some of the items were, but it all looked good nonetheless.

"I brought you some pasta, some pizza and a bottle of Starbucks."

"Starbucks? Does this have an enchantment of some stars?" he asked, digging into the food. Hermione laughed. _My, she has a nice laugh…_ Draco shook that thought out of his head.

"No Malfoy. Starbucks is a coffee shop. My favorite, in fact."

"Draco."

"Excuse me?"

"You always call me Malfoy. But my name is Draco." He said simply, eating the pizza with a fork and spoon. _Maybe he has changed…_

She laughed again, "Draco. You don't eat a pizza with a fork and spoon."

"Then what do I eat it with then?"

"Your hands."

"Why the hell would I use my hands?"

"Because its finger food."

"But then I'd get my hands dirty!" Draco looked appalled at the very idea. Hermione shook her head. _Yup, he's still a Malfoy._

There was a silence between them. Hermione looked at him not knowing what to say. Suddenly there was a tap on the screen door. The two looked up to see an owl carrying a package.

"Those must be the medicines that Madame Pomfery sent." She opened the door and took the packages from the gray owl. "Thank you Eden." She kissed her owl on the forehead and it flew off, resting on the edge of the balcony.

Hermione brought the package to the side of the bed and carefully unwrapped it. There were bottles with the descriptions of what they did on the bottle. She opened the bottle labeled "for broken bones" and gave it to Draco.

"Here, drink this." Draco looked at the bottle and quickly drank it down. His face screwed up a bit.

"That tastes disgusting." He said.

"Well, it's wizard medicine so don't blame muggles on this one."

"I wasn't going to." He replied. Hermione quickly glanced at him. _Who is this?_ She just had to ask.

"Are you ok Draco? I mean, you haven't called me mudblood, you're actually being nice to me and not only that, you're all right with being in a muggle house using muggle remedies. Plus here you are, alright with being in a house with a Gryffindor."

"Just because I'm a Slytherin doesn't mean I act like all the others." He said, continuing to eat his food. He finished his last gulp of Starbucks and set the tray aside. Then he looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes. "Do you have anything to ask me?"

"Your eyes…"

Draco looked at her quizzically, "What about them?"

"They're green." Hermione stared deeper into them. Draco turned away; her gaze was getting far too intense. It was like she could actually read his mind.

"Of course they're green, what other color would they be?"

"I always imagined them to be ice blue." She replied. Then she shook her head, "What happened Draco?"

Draco looked back up at her; she only looked at him with caring. Draco couldn't turn away from them for a second. It was like she could read his very soul. He could tell her. But then he couldn't. She wouldn't understand. Her gaze was far too piercing. It was far too much for him. "Nothing. It's none of your concern. There's nothing you could do about it anyways."

Hermione stared straight at him. Draco didn't know what she was thinking, but he knew she was a little angry. "Well fine. Whatever then. You're right; it **is** none of my business. You just knock on **my** door late at night and collapse into **my** arms, causing me to take care of you for the past few days **worrying** about your health, not to mention you sleeping in **my** bed, forcing me to sleep on the couch and spending **my** money for potions and doctor visits. Yeah, you're right, it **is** none of my concern." Then she grabbed his empty tray, headed out of the room and slammed the door.

Draco just stared at the door that she had just came through and groaned, laying back on the bed._ Great, now I feel horrible._ He stared straight up on the ceiling, wishing he could do something for her. Suddenly Hermione walked back into the room.

"Well, I'm going to go run some errands a bit. You'll be alright here on your own right?" she asked civilly. She had cooled down a little, but Draco could see that she was still a little ticked off from the situation.

"Of course. Um, thank you." He added on as a form of kindness. The words sounded so foreign to his lips. Hermione didn't even acknowledge it as she left the room. Draco sighed. Then he felt his legs and his body to see if his broken bones were healed yet.

Draco threw his legs over the edge of the bed, this time not collapsing. "Thank you Hermione." He said again to himself, liking how her name sounded on his lips. Draco shook his head. _What the hell?_

But Draco couldn't help but admit it, Hermione had developed quite well since their first year. Her long bushy hair had matured and had been tamed into soft waves. She apparently had highlighted her hair with a honey color. Her body had more curves and was more generous in some areas. Draco shook his head. No, just because she had helped him, it didn't mean that he could go falling for her. Not that he was thinking about falling for her. Or liking her. But he couldn't deny that she was simply beautiful.

He stood up and walked around the room. _I guess its time to explore the Gryffindor's house._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N ;; there you go ! The second chapter . I'm sorry it wasn't so good. I promise it'll get better. I would've posted it up yesterday but myspace and aim distracted me from writing more . Hahaha . YEAH I'M A MYSPACE WHORE . SO WHAT ? hahahaha . I was going to continue this chapter a bit , but I've just decided to end it here for now . I'll **try **to post up the 3rd chapter before the end of the day, but I'm not making any promises . So REVIEW ! and I'll promise it . I have a number in my head and if I get that many reviews , I'll post up the 3rd chapter (: so REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3 Starting Over

A/N ;; ignore all grammatical mistakes. If I make any tell me & I'll fix it right away (: I'm sorry I didn't update in the past few days. I've just been busy with parties & kickin' it with friends. So here you go (:

**Queen of Serpents**: SO sorry. I fixed that up right away (:

**Hpbooklover127**: hehehe (: I'm innocent. Myspace whore to the max. maybe I should put myspace in this story… hahahhaha KIDDING.

**Frackandbonechick**: thanks for the review (: cheers to you 3

**Hermionepotter52036**: thanks for the review ! (: my myspace is at the end of this chapter. Add me if you wish (:

Chapter 3 ;; Starting over

Hermione tapped the correct sequence of bricks and waited as the bricks separated to let her through. She sighed. _What do I need to buy…_

First she went to go buy some ingredients at the Apothecary to stock her supply up. Then she went into Flourish and Blotts to see if they had the new _Hogwarts, A History Volume II_ that she had requested. They didn't have the book, but they told her to come back in a week or two; they would have it by then. Hermione sighed, not knowing what to do next.

Draco was acting weird. Not that she was complaining or anything. She did wonder what had happened. _Why was Draco acting so nice to her? What happened that night? Why was he so badly beaten?_ Hermione had a suspicion that it had something to do with the Death Eaters or anything of the sort. That made her feel sorry for the poor guy. _How could they do that to him?_ She shook her head and apparated back into the house. The first thing she saw was Draco on her couch playing with the television.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"What is this? This is so interesting!" Draco said, fascinated by the muggle contraption. "How do muggles fit into this?" he continued clicking the remote, quickly changing the channel.

"Draco, that's a television set. It plays moving images." She said impatiently, not wanting to get into how a TV works. She continued to watch as Draco switched channels, increasing his interest with every passing show.

"Woah…" Draco looked at the screen wide eyed as he came across an inappropriate show.

"DRACO!" she yelled as she grabbed the remote and turned off the television set. Draco grinned and then walked around the house.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Back home."

"Back home?" he repeated.

"Yes. This is my vacation home. It's just a place to get away from everything." She said.

"Oh, I see." He looked at all the pictures and paintings along the walls. "It's a nice place."

Hermione softened a bit, "Thank you." He smiled at her and her heart skipped a beat. _What the hell?_

"So, Hermione…" he said slowly, as if testing out her name. "What's there to do around here?" he ran his hands over the table counter, touching everything he could.

She looked at him, "Draco, are you feeling alright?"

"Of course." He looked at her questioningly, "Why?" He stared at her, as if trying to figure out the meaning of her question. "Look Hermione, if you really want to know, things happened the other night that I had no complete control over. I really appreciate you helping me out and I do want to thank you somehow. Things have changed so much for me in barely a few days time. It's like I'm living another life. So, do you think we could start over somehow?"

Hermione was blown away. He had changed so much. _How am I so sure that I could trust him?_ She decided to go with her gut instinct. _Anyways, if anything ever happens, I know I can always get Ginny to back me up. _She laughed to herself. _And I guess Ron and Harry too._

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger." She held out her hand. "And you are?"

Draco smiled and shook her hand, "Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure." An electric shock went up both of their arms as they touched. They both stared at each other wide eyed and let go slowly.

"Haha…" Hermione laughed nervously. Draco just smiled.

"So, do you want to show me around?" he asked.

"I would, but I think you should get some proper clothes." She looked at his tattered robes.

"Oh yeah." He frowned. Hermione thought for a second.

"Hey wait, I think my cousin left some clothes here last time he came to visit." She went upstairs and Draco followed after her. She walked into the guest room, which she used as an office room, and looked inside the closet. She threw out a pair of jeans, a white undershirt and a green polo.

"I hope that fits you." She walked out of the room for him to change. She sat on the couch and waited for him in the living room. A few minutes passed and Hermione was beginning to worry. _What's taking him so long?_

She walked back up to the room and knocked on the door. "Draco? You alright in there?" There was no answer. "Draco?" she walked in to see him looking at himself in the mirror.

"Is how muggles are supposed to look like?" he asked modeling in front of the mirror.

Hermione could only stare. She couldn't help it. She had to admit, Draco only looked better with every year that passed. He was about a head taller than her. He was nicely built and his hair wasn't slicked back like it used to be back in their younger years. Draco noticed her staring at him and turned to her.

"Do I look alright?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

Hermione snapped back to reality and nodded, "Yeah, you look fine." She grabbed her bag and took him outside.

"So where are we going?" he asked.

"Here, just hold on to me." Hermione asked. Draco put his arms around her and they both blushed. _What the hell is going on?_

Hermione apparated them both in front of a carnival.

"Woah… what is this place?" Draco asked.

"We're in front of the annual city fair." She explained. "I thought I'd take you somewhere fun." They walked around, talking and laughing and really enjoying their time together. She smiled as Draco told a story to her about his childhood. _You know, Draco really isn't that bad._

Draco looked at her smiling face and felt his stomach flip flop. _Hermione really is a great person. It's such a shame that I wasn't her friend sooner._

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Just a little."

Then she smiled, "Have you ever tasted funnel cake?"

A while later, the two new friends were found laughing over a plate of funnel cake.

"I loved that passage in _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_. It was breathtaking. I never knew you read that." Hermione said, eating a piece of cake.

Draco laughed, "There's a lot you don't know about me." Hermione stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Lets go on that!" she pointed at the roller coaster. Draco watched as the passengers screamed as they went down the huge drop and went on the loop.

"That doesn't look safe…" Draco said uncertainly.

"Come on!" she smiled as they waited in line. "Just pretend you're on a broom."

"But I could actually control a broom…" his voice trailed off. They came to the front of the line and the ride operator looked at them.

"How many?"

"Two please." Hermione answered.

"Do you have a preference?" he asked. Hermione grinned.

"We'd like the front."

"And I'd like to leave." Draco tried to get out of it, but Hermione grabbed his hand quickly. Warmth came in between them as their hands touched once again.

"Come on Draco. Look, you can ride a broom hundreds of feet above ground playing Quidditch. Surely you can handle a rollercoaster." Hermione whispered to him. He looked at her, trusting her, and sat inside the cart.

The ride operator looked at them strangely. "You guys ready?" They both nodded. The ride started and Draco grabbed Hermione's hand as they started up the hill.

"Hermione… are you sure this is safe?" Draco asked again.

She smiled and took out her wand, "If anything happens, you know that either of us can save our lives."

Draco smiled back and loosened up a bit. "Alright."

They arrived at the top of the hill and the ride paused for a bit. Draco looked at her questioningly, "What's going o-----AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both teens screamed as the rollercoaster cascaded down the hill, giving them both a rush of adrenaline and butterflies.

"THIS IS SO FUN!" Draco yelled as they went down another hill.

Hermione grinned at him, "I TOLD YOU!"

They arrived back at the station and Draco leapt up, "Muggles are so interesting!" Everyone looked at him in confusion. Hermione looked around in panic.

"Draco, lets go." She said, quickly ushering him away from the area.

He beamed at her, "Where to next?"

She thought for a second, "How about the haunted house?"

He looked at her, "It's not really haunted, now is it?"

"Of course not. It's just a muggle creation." They walked over to the old house in the middle of the fair and walked inside. Hermione thought it looked like the cheap version of the Shrieking Shack. Suddenly all the lights shut off.

"Hermione?" Draco called in the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm right here." She said, not knowing where 'here' exactly was. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp hers in the darkness. Her heart jumped, knowing who's had it was.

"Here. So we don't get separated." He said. _Bullshit. You just want a reason to hold her hand._

"Alright." She said as they both walked through the dark house. Floating holograms of ghosts floated across hallways.

"Hey!" Draco called, trying to talk to the fake ghosts.

"Draco, they're not real."

"Oh, really?" he asked as he reached out to one of the ghosts. His hand went through the ghost with no response.

"Oh, how interesting." They walked on further down the house, going through rooms and rooms finding more ghosts, goblins, skeletons and dead bodies. Finally they came upon the last room. There was nothing scary in the room.

"I wonder what's in here." Hermione thought out loud. They walked around the room, feeling colder by the second. A shadow passed over the room, as if something bad was going to happen.

Suddenly there was a blood curling cry as a figure in a black cloak floated across the room. Both teens immediately felt faint.

"Dementor." Hermione gasped.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked as they backed away. He felt a little pale, like nothing in the world was worth living…

"Fuck… Draco… what's the incantation?" Hermione asked a sleepily.

"Expecto Patronum…" he said slowly.

She took her wand out, "Expecto… expecto patronum…"

Draco followed her lead, "Expect… oh… patriotism…"

The dementor let out a cool laugh, as if sensing victory. Hermione turned to Draco, holding his hand firmly, "We gotta do this. I know we can. Think of something that makes you truly happy." They both stood up as tall as they can. "Alright." She took a deep breath as their spirits sank lower and lower. "On three."

"One…" The dementor floated closer to them.

"Two…" The teens took a deep breath.

"THREE!" They closed their eyes and thought of their happiest memory as they waved their wands.

"Expecto patronum!" they yelled. A sapphire dragon and a ruby phoenix emerged from the wands. The dementor screamed as the patronus' circled it, drowning it in a cage of light. Finally it trapped it inside its cage and the dementor vanished in thin air.

Hermione and Draco stood up, not believing what they had just seen.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco finally found his voice.

"I don't know, but I think we should try and figure it out." They both looked at the spot in which the dementor had been and then at their wands. How could they have destroyed a dementor?

A/N ;; oOoh… and so the plot goes on… Hermione & Draco finally become friends, but what just happened? How could anyone destroy a dementor? Maybe they'll find out in the next chapter (:

REVIEW ! 3

Oh. And for all of you with a myspace, send me a message & ill add ya (:

Jen Ajel REVIEW ! (:


	4. Chapter 4 Research

**Hpbooklover127**;; haha (: whooaaa . you're awesome (;

**Queen of Serpents**;; ahhh, myspace rules the world. It's good that it doesn't rule you. Cuz then you wouldn't have time to read my stories! Hahaha (: thanks for sticking with me since chapter one (: ILY!

**Lordoftheringsandharrypottergirl**;; first off, I just gotta say I love both lord of the rings and harry potter. Legolas is SOOOO YUMMY! (: thanks for the review. You're such a sweetheart (:

**Darkdemoness41791**;; I shall email you (: I'm glad you like the story. Brings me this happy feeling 3

**Bubbly01**;; thank you so much for pointing that out to me. I totally forgot about that. Well, oh well, whatever. I'll change that (: and yes it was a Dementor. I hope I didn't freak you out that much! Thanks for the review dahrling (:

A/N: Ahh, yes. I totally forgot that Hermione's patronus was an otter. But, I do have to change it to fit the story line. Hope you guys don't mind! You'll see in the later chapters. Thanks you guys (: Also, yes you guys, it was a dementor in the last chapter. Now enjoy the new chapter! ILY! 3

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4 ;; Research

Draco and Hermione were found later back at Hermione's summer home, pouring over books. They were in the library, the only room in the house that had been magicked to become larger than it actually was. It was a beautiful library. It was like a ballroom with hundreds of books lined up along the walls. It had been a birthday present from her best friends and her parents.

"I don't understand it. How could we have done that?" Draco thought out loud as he leafed through the pages of his book.

"I have no idea Draco. I never even knew that we could destroy a dementor." Hermione replied.

"What the hell was a dementor doing in a muggle amusement park?"

"You don't think it was sent after you, do you?" she asked. They both let the question hang in the air.

Draco shivered, "I hope not. They would never go into the extreme measure of sending a dementor after me at a place with a load of muggles. They wouldn't go that far to try and kill someone and risk an act like that. Plus, Volde—_He_ knows he can't control the Dementors. He's been trying to figure out how to control them lately. Well, from what I've heard."

"Then what was it doing there…" she just didn't understand. There were so many unanswered questions (a/n: readers nod in agreement). Then she closed the book she was reading and stood up.

"Well, whatever it was doing there, it was clearly sent after us. I don't think we're safe here anymore Draco. We've got to leave by tonight." They both walked out of the library and up to her room.

"Where will we go?" he asked as Hermione began packing up her trunk.

"We'll go stay at the Leaky Cauldron. It'll be safer where there are loads of witches and wizards around. Then we could always look up all of this at Flourish. Anyways," she paused as she tried to remember what else to pack, "we need to go get you some new clothes."

Draco flinched at that thought, "If only I could sneak into my house…"

"Draco, I still don't know what had happened to you, but I do think that's a pretty stupid idea." Hermione pointed out. She threw in a few more necessities and then walked out with Eden in her cage.

"Didn't you have a cat?" Draco asked.

"Mother and father are looking after her at the moment. Crookshanks is getting rather old and I don't think its safe for her to travel anymore." Hermione replied. Then she looked at him. "Hold onto the other side of the trunk. You ready?" Draco nodded and they both apparated outside of The Leaky Cauldron. They walked inside and a witch sat on the counter, "Yes? How can I help you two?"

"We'd like two rooms please." Hermione said.

"Would you like the rooms to be connecting?" the witch asked.

"Yes please." She replied.

"That would be 14 sickles and 2 knuts please." Hermione took out her wallet but Draco stopped her.

"Take the money out of my account." Draco said confidently, staring straight into the witch's eyes.

"Yes, of course Mr. Malfoy." She nodded feeling intimidated. She wrote the order down and then led them up to their rooms. Both rooms had a queen sized bed with a closet, a bathroom and a few other necessities. There was also a door in between both rooms, leading into the other room. "Will this be all?" They both nodded. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask." And then she walked back downstairs leaving the two in the room.

"Thanks for paying." Hermione thanked.

"Of course. It's the least I could do." Draco smiled back at her.

"Let's head over to the bookstore?" she suggested. Draco nodded and the two went over to Flourish and Blotts to begin their research.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Days passed and still the two had no luck finding anything. Hermione and Draco had nearly gone through the whole bookstore.

"Hey Hermione, check this out." Draco called, pointing to an entry in a book. Hermione looked over his shoulder and read it.

_In the summer of 1987, a strange occurrence had emerged from a muggle area. Authorities came to the distress call of a local muggle about her husband. 44-year-old Herbert Ford was found laying on the ground, eyes wide, not saying a word. The wife, Susan Ford had thought that he had died. It seems that Ford had been gardening outside when he suddenly collapsed. The Ministry of Magic was called in to investigate and it was shown that Herbert Ford had been a victim of the Dementor's kiss. It is still not known why a Dementor was in that area. It seemed it was attracted to the house somehow. The Unspeakables in the Department of Mysterious took up this case but soon closed it, not able to find any evidence on where the Dementor was, or where it had come from._

"That's interesting." Hermione finally said, after rereading the passage a few times. "That's just like what happened the other day."

"But they closed the case. We won't be able to find anything." Draco sighed, closing the book. Hermione shook her head.

"No, there's still the Hogwarts Library. We'll just have to wait until we get to the school." She declared. The two sat in silence, thinking about everything.

"I'm really worn out." Draco stood up and stretched. Hermione yawned.

"Yeah, me too. Let's head out." Hermione and Draco waved goodbye to the shopkeeper, who had grown accustomed to their long days at his shop, and walked back to the leaky cauldron. They had bought Draco new clothes earlier that day and Draco was slowly turning back to normal. That is—normal in appearance.

They walked into Draco's room and Draco sat on the bed. "At least we found something today." He gave a thoughtful smile.

Hermione sighed, "I just hope we'll be able to find out more information about this."

"Maybe it was just some random Dementor that had separated from their colony." Draco shrugged. "I don't know."

She rubbed her temples, "I just thought after a week of researching, we would find at least one entry about our patronus'." She took out her wand, "Expecto Patronum." Again a ruby phoenix emerged from her wand. Draco followed suit and their patronus' danced around the room, lighting the room up with blues and reds.

"It really is beautiful." She whispered.

"Takes your breath away." Draco agreed. The patronus' slowly faded away and left the two students breathless.

"Have you ever seen something like that?" she asked.

"I don't think so. Has your patronus ever taken that form before?" he asked.

Hermione looked down, "That was the first time I have ever successfully conjured up a patronus."

Draco looked at her, "Me too."

"I thought patronus' were supposed to be silver." Hermione scrunched up her face, thinking.

"I did too. That was pretty interesting." Draco looked at his wand. "Do you think anyone else is able to do that? Conjure up a different colored patronus?"

"I have no idea. We'll just have to—" There was a tapping on the window. Hermione walked over to the window and opened it, only to have a tawny owl swoop in and drop two letters on the bed. Each letter was pretty big, and it had the Hogwarts emblem on both envelopes. Hermione opened the envelope only to have a Head Girl badge fall out.

"Draco! I'm head girl!" she yelled happily. Draco gave her a hug, their first hug, and congratulated her. Then he opened his own letter to find a Head Boy badge. Hermione saw and gave him another hug.

"This is great, we can work together all year." She cheered. Draco grinned loving how she looked so beautiful when she was happy. He knew now that he wanted nothing more in the world than to make her as happy as he could make her. He just wanted to reach over and kiss her but he knew he couldn't. _She's the only one that cares about me. I can't make things awkward between us like that. That would just hurt me so much._

"Don't you want Weasley or Potter to be Head Boy?" he asked.

"Well of course I'd want them to be." She replied. "But first of all, Dumbledore isn't stupid enough to let Ron be head boy. The school would go into complete chaos. And Harry has too much going on to be head boy." Then she smiled at him and Draco felt his heart beat a little faster, "And now that we've become such good friends, you're a great choice to become head boy." Then she gathered her letters and stood up. "I'm getting kind of tired. Good night Draco." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Then before he even processed what had just happened, she was gone through the other side of the door.

Draco touched the place where she had kissed him. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and smiled. _Merlin, she's beautiful._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N ;; and there you go ! Chapter 4 ! I'm on a roll (: I'm hoping to have chapter 5 up by tonight, but you never know what obstacles come my way. Rawwr. actually , i was supposed to post this up yesterday at 12pm BUT fanfiction was being mean to me . i dunno what was up but yeah . (:

So Draco finally admits to himself that he likes Hermione. OOOHHH WEEE! But does Hermione like him back? And will they ever figure out what was going on with their patronus' ? well find out in the next chapter! Well maybe they wont find out in the next chapter, but still! (: yay. I'm like totally high right now, please excuse me for any mistakes (: Also in the last chapter I did put my myspace up, but it didn't show up. Just go on my author page & it should be my homepage. Alright now…

NOW REVIEW! Thanks loves (:


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams and Memories

**LordoftheringsandHarryPotterGirl** ;; you're a sweetie. Thanks for the review (:

**Hpbooklover127 **;; hahaha its cool. I'm always pretty high after dance practice too. What kind of dance do you do ?

**Queen of Serpents** ;; sorry you didn't get any answers yet ! ): but heres an update for you (:

**Hermione-Potter-52036** ;; well I was looking for you on myspace but there are several people with your name so I couldn't tell which one was you. Try going on my author page. My myspace should be my home page. Add me (: I'd love to have u as a friend.

A/N ;; First off, I would like to thank all of you that actually put the time to review my story. I was actually going to stop writing this story because I felt depressed. Your reviews DO MATTER. And second of all… FANFICTION IS BEING SO MEAN TO ME! Rawr. Every time I try to post up a new chapter, something goes wrong. WTF. Sorry you guys that it took so long ):

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5 ;; Dreams and Memories

"_CRUCIO!" a voice yelled in the darkness. Screams were heard from the contact of the spell._

_Draco gasped to himself, trying to keep himself concealed._

"_Stupid Mudblood whore. This is all your fault!" Draco heard a soft yelp in the darkness as they kicked her in the stomach. Draco could only imagine who was the victim of all the curses. Hermione…_

"_CRUCIO!" he said once again. Draco couldn't take it anymore._

"_HERMIONE!" Draco yelled._

_The man in the black cloak turned around and laughed at him, "You think you can save her?" He laughed mockingly at him. "This is all you're fault!" Draco felt the anger building up inside of him. How dare he…?_

"_Draco…Go…" Hermione whispered._

"_It's your fault! You fell for the mudblood bitch. I told you to stay within your own class Draco." The figure stepped out of the darkness and faced him. "This is your punishment." His father looked at him, daring him to go against him. "You killed your mother."_

"_I DID NOT!" Draco yelled back at him._

"_YOU KILLED HER! AND NOW YOU WILL KILL THE ONLY ONE YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT!" his father laughed. Draco felt himself lifting his wand to perform a spell._

"_Draco… leave me…"_

"_I will never leave you Hermione! I LOVE—"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _

"_NO!" Draco saw a flash of green light and didn't think. He just reacted. He saw himself running, trying to beat the speed of the curse. He dove after Hermione and--_

"DRACO!"

Draco opened his eyes to see deep chocolate brown eyes staring down at him. He looked up at the brunette and rubbed his eyes.

"You alright?" Hermione asked. Then she looked down at him only to see him in pajama bottoms with no shirt on. She raised her eyebrows, trying to keep her cool, but blushed. Draco looked at himself, wondering why she was blushing. Once he realized why, he blushed himself.

"Oh sorry," he rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "I usually sleep like this."

She blushed, not minding at all. She ran those thoughts out of her head, "It's alright. You ok?"

Draco shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just heard you yelling in your sleep." She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Oh… I just had a bad dream." He stood up and stretched. "What's there to do today?" he asked trying to change the subject. Hermione looked at him hesitant, but decided against asking him any further.

"Well, we could go buy our books and other stuff for school." she suggested.

"Sounds good to me."

So Hermione and Draco walked around Diagon Alley, talking and buying supplies. Draco looked at her bright shining eyes. _She's so beautiful._ He shook that thought out of his head. _No, I can't. That dream had to have meant something. I can't let that happen to her._

Hermione watched her friend as he was lost in thought. _I wonder what his dream was about. I do hope he's alright._

Draco saw her looking at him in concern and gave her a questioning look. Hermione shook her head and smiled, shaking his question away.

"So did we get everything?" Draco asked. Hermione looked over the list and smiled.

"We still got one more thing…"

He looked at her puzzled, "I swear we've got everything."

Hermione laughed and grabbed his hand, causing both their hearts to jump, "Come on." She lead them to the front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I have some friends to say hello to. I haven't seen them in a while." They walked into the store only to be greeted by a fiery redhead.

"'MIONE!" one of the twins—Draco couldn't tell who—engulfed Hermione into a hug.

"George!" she smiled.

"Honestly 'Mione, you're the only one that could ever tell us apart." Fred said, coming up behind the counter and giving his old friend a hug.

George looked over and saw Draco, "What's this git doing here?" Draco glared at him, daring him to say more.

"Cool it you guys," Hermione said, sensing the tension. "He's with me." The twins looked at her in confusion.

"He's nicer now you guys, I promise." She gave them a look.

"Alright Mya, we trust you." Fred nodded, although he still looked skeptical at the idea. George walked over to the front of the store and conjured up a floating sign that said "Out to Lunch".

"It seems like we're always closing the shop for you." he laughed.

Hermione laughed in agreement. It was true. "That's how we became so close."

Strangely, she and the twins had formed a deep bond that could _almost_ rival the one that she had with Harry and Ron. They had helped her out with her problems with Viktor and through that, using loads of their products, causing them to form a deep bond.

"Care to tell the story?" Draco asked, curious at what had gone down.

"George?" Hermione asked.

"Naw, Fred's the best story teller." He grinned.

Viktor had cheated on her with one of the veelas at a wizarding festival and Fred and George—who had been at the festival selling their latest products—had held the weeping Hermione as she told the tale. Surprisingly, the day brought back great memories.

"_HERMIONE!" Fred called. He saw the poor girl wandering around the fair, with tears in her eyes. He looked at his brother questioningly and they gave each other a look, knowing what they should do._

"_Alright everyone, we're going to go out for lunch right now." George told the crowd in front of his stand. The awed in disappointment. _

"_We'll be back in half an hour! So don't worry!" Fred gave a charming smile to the crowd._

"_Yeah! So don't worry. You'll get more of me ladies." George gave a wink. Giggles were heard from the females. Fred glared at him and George shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "It's not my fault the ladies love me." His brother shook his head, but laughed._

_Slowly the crowd went away as they closed up their shop with a sign that said "Out to Lunch"._

_They walked over to their little brother's best friend and lead her away from all the people._

"'_Mione!" George called. She looked at him with tear-stained eyes and collapsed. Both brothers reached out and caught her. Fred held her as she sobbed onto his broad chest while George stroked her hair softly._

"_Aw Mya, what's wrong?" George whispered._

_Hermione looked up at both of them with such a heartbroken look, even the twins felt like their heart was breaking. Slowly she told the tale. "He sob was sob kissing another girl!" she finished._

_Both brothers were shaking with anger. "That lousy git!" George said. Fred thought for a second and his eyes brightened. George saw that look in his twins eyes and grinned._

"'_Mione, how would you like to get a little revenge?" Fred asked. Hermione looked up at their mischievous smiles and couldn't help but smile herself._

"_What do you guys have planned?"_

_A while later, Fred was seen at the food area dressed up like a waiter. Viktor was there, sitting with the girl. Fred was disgusted. It was like the two couldn't even live without swapping spit._

"_Hello, would you like to buy a rose for the lady?" Fred asked, swooping down with a bundle of roses._

"_One please." Viktor paid for the rose._

"_OH VIKTOR, YOU'RE SO SWEET!" the girl squealed in an annoying voice. Fred wished he could cover his ears._

"_Of course baby." Again, they kissed. Fred walked away toward a waiting George and Hermione, slowly counting down in his head. Five, four, three, two—_

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR FACE?" Viktor screamed. All eyes were on the couple._

"_What do you mean what's wrong with my face?" the girl asked._

"_LOOK!" He held up a mirror. The poor girl looked in the mirror only to find her face covered in boils. _

"_AHH!" she screamed. "GET THEM OFF ME!"_

"_Come on darling, lets go find something to fix this." The couple left the area, leaving the trio laughing with delight._

"OH you should've seen her!" Fred said, as the trio laughed at the memory. "Her perfect face was absolutely COVERED with boils. And our boil roses make your boils change colors, so there she was, crying with jelly bean dots!"

"Yup. One of our best products for the revenge wanting girlfriends and boyfriends." George smiled.

Hermione laughed, "So anyways…"

_A while later, George and Hermione were disguised as workers at the hotel. Viktor and the veela came walking in practically attached to each other. Hermione felt like she was going to tear up, but George squeezed her hand in assurance. _

"_Can we help you?" George asked._

"_Yes, can we have a hotel room please?" Viktor asked. Hermione felt disgusted at the idea of what they were going to do with the room to themselves._

"_Of course." Hermione rang up the price and handed them the key to the room._

"_And with this room get a free complementary pack of chocolate." George said, handing them the packet. The two walked up the stairs, not even saying thank you. Before they disappeared, George saw Viktor pop a chocolate in his mouth._

_Hermione looked at George, "What exactly do the chocolates do?"_

_He grinned, "Fred and I have the sickest minds." Hermione gave them both a worried look but decided to trust the twins._

_The three stood at the counter, as their regular selves, talking to themselves. A while later, a scream was heard. The trio looked up to see the veela, wearing only a bedsheet, come screaming down the stairs and running out the front door. Viktor came running down a moment later._

_He looked at the trio, "Have you guys seen a—" He spotted Hermione._

"_Hermione!" he put on his best smile. (a/n ;; I know he has that weird accent. I don't feel like putting it on. Lets just say Hermione taught him pretty well)_

"_Viktor." Hermione nodded civilly.  
_

"_Do you want to go out tonight darling?" He asked smoothly. Hermione was angered. The nerve of him!_

_Fred and George both looked like they wanted to pounce on the Quidditch player. Hermione held both of their arms, holding them back._

_She looked up at Viktor and smiled, "Sorry Viktor. I don't think things are working between us. I need a real man." She said with hidden meaning. The twins laughed as she hooked arms with them. "After all, why have you when I could have these two?" She gave him the sweetest smile she could manage and walked out with the twins._

"You guys are the best." Hermione grinned as she hugged them both.

"Aw, 'Mione, you know you're always worth it." George grinned.

Draco looked at them puzzled. "So what exactly did the chocolate do?"

The trio looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Well let's say…" George started.

"It made him a little…" Fred continued.

"Less of a man." Hermione finished. Draco looked at them questioningly, as if asking, _are you thinking, what I'm thinking?_ Hermione nodded. Draco broke into a grin and started laughing.

"You guys are genius!" Draco laughed.

Fred and George beamed, having a change of heart about the guy.

"We know." George and Fred smiled. Hermione shook her head.

"Great job Draco. You just had to add onto their egos." she groaned.

"Aw Mya. Why can't you be more like your friend?" George asked.

"Because you both already have big enough heads."

"We don't have big heads." He said.

"Yeah, it's just covered with all this hair!" Fred added.

"Anyways, I heard its great with the ladies." George said.

"What do you think 'Mione?"

"I think you guys are clowns." She groaned. All four of them laughed.

"I guess we've closed down the shop long enough."

"Yeah, sorry Mya. But we do have a living to make." Both twins kissed their friend on the cheek and shook hands with Draco.

"It's alright. It's time we left anyways." They waved goodbye and walked out of the store.

Draco turned to her, "Mya?"

Hermione laughed, "It's their name for me. If you want you can call me that too."

Draco gave her a smile that made her insides melt, but what he said next almost made her legs give away. "It's alright. I like your name. It suits you perfectly." He grinned. "Hermione." He said softly to himself.

She turned to him and looked deep into his green eyes. She smiled softly, "Draco." They both stopped walking to look into each other's eyes. They stood there, mesmerized, never wanting to turn away, drowning in the green and brown orbs. Hermione looked at him, hoping he would reach over and kiss her.

Draco looked deeper in her eyes and even stepped closer so their lips were barely centimeters apart. She could feel his cool breath over her lips. Draco closed his eyes and—

"_This is your punishment. You will kill the only one you really care about!"_

Draco's eyes snapped open. _No, I can't._

"Let's head back to our rooms?" Draco asked. Hermione looked at him, hurt in her eyes, which quickly melted away. He mentally kicked himself, regretting his decision.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Lets go." The two walked away, not knowing they were being watched.

"You don't think…?" Fred looked at his twin.

George grinned, "I think so." The looked out their window as the couple walked away.

Fred put an arm around his brother, "Our little Mya is growing up." He wiped away imaginary tears.

"Yeah." Then George got a mischievous look in his eyes. "You know what this means right?"

Fred grinned, "Yup. It's time to come up with new products!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N ;; AHHH . I know I know . WHEN ARE THEY GETTING TO HOGWARS ? sorry . they're going next chapter . don't worry ! (: And I had to put Fred & George in here . you'll see later on. Plus I love the twins. They've got to be two of my favorite characters. Next chapter it'll get interesting . well , the characters will anyways.

REVIEW ! I LOVE YOU ! (: I'll post up the next chapter after I get… hmmm… 21 reviews (: SO REVIEW ! (:


	6. Chapter 6 A New Year

**Hpbooklover127** ;; hahaha. Sorry ): I know how much you want them to kiss. They will… eventually (:

**Hermione-Potter-52036** ;; hahaha thanks. Glad you liked it. Here's your update!

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl** ;; I'm glad you think it's funny. You're a sweetie!

**Frankandbonechick** ;; glad you love the story. Gives me this good feeling inside (:

**Queen of Serpents** ;; I totally didn't know I had that up. I changed that so I accept anonymous reviewers now. Hahaha sorry! I didn't check that! Yes, I've been feeling super depressed lately so yeah. Blah.

A/N ;; well THANK YOU FOR ALL MY LOYAL REVIEWERS! I FUCKING LOVE YOU. I would totally love new reviewers though pout anyways, a little about my life before I go on with the story. If you don't feel like reading this part then I understand.

But anyways, I don't know. Lately I've felt super depressed. I mean I see I've gotten hella hits on my story, but I only have 21 reviews? Is that saying something? Is my story really that bad? I mean I totally understand, my story isn't the BEST out there. Oh well, I'd rather not get flames yea?

And I dunno. I've been having this confused situation with me and these three guys. Yeah, I know three guys. HAHAHA call me pimpette. ROFLROFL. Kidding. But I dunno you guys. Boys have played with my heart too much ya know? And I'm tired of it. I'm trying to get a break from all that drama and stuff, but I hate turning people down. You know what I mean. You all should know, you sexy thangs.

BUT ANYWAYS, enough of my life. HERES THE FREGGIN STORY.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Chapter 6 ;; A New Year

"Alright prefects. Those are all the duties this year. Does anyone have any questions?" Hermione looked at all the prefects. "Yes Ginny?"

"What events are happening this year again?" she asked, looking up from her notes.

"Well we have a Halloween Dance to plan up, a Winter Ball and we're still not sure if we're going to have a field day at the end of the year, but we will get you back on that." Hermione said, hoping they will be able to have that. But with the war going on, she wasn't sure how much they will be able to do this year. (a/n ;; actually its just because the author might be too lazy to write up a field day. Hahahaha) Hermione looked around for any other questions.

"Alright. So please check up on your sheets on the days in which you will be doing night checks and in what corridor. You will not have to do any of the back corridors for Draco, the teachers and I will be assigned those. Please do not miss out on any of your duties." She continued.

"What happens if we do?" a 6th year Slytherin, named Marvin Demou, in the back asked with a sneer.

"Then you don't have to bother with any of your other duties for that will be the last bloody thing your irresponsible prefect ass will ever have to do." Draco said from the back. Hermione stared at him angrily and there was a hush over the other prefects. Marvin was taken aback and never asked any other questions. After the prefects left, Hermione cornered Draco.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"The whole attitude you gave them! You're supposed to be head boy for Merlin's sake!" she said angrily.

"I'm sorry 'Mione, I just been having all these bloody nightmares every night and I can't fucking sleep anymore." Draco groaned, sitting on a couch in the head's compartment. Hermione softened, putting a supporting arm around her best friend.

"I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know you were still having them."

Draco sighed. It was the same dream every night. Hermione alone in the dark. Him not able to save her. "I guess I'll have to ask Snape for some dreamless sleep potion."

"I'll come with you if you want." Hermione offered.

"Naw, it's alright. You going to patrol the train with me?" he asked standing up.

She hesitated for a second and Draco raised his eyebrows. Then his face softened into his first smile for the day, "Why don't you visit your friends for a second. I'll cover for now and I'll come to your compartment in ten minutes."

Hermione smiled at him thankfully. "Thanks Draco. You're such a sweetheart." Draco smiled back at her as she left the room. As she left, he flopped back on the couch and laid down for a bit. He still had a horrible migraine ever since he had woken up.

"_Draco! You horrible son!"_

He rubbed his temples. "Go away." He whispered. Then he shook his head and walked out to patrol the hallways.

Hermione walked around, trying to listen into each compartment, trying to figure out which one contained her best friends.

"Have you seen that dress on witch weekly? Oh I told mother that I wanted it so she's going to send me it before the ball!"

Hermione shook her head. _Harry and Ron would never talk about dresses, and they NEVER read witch weekly._

"Did you see Harry Potter yet? Oh, wow, what a hottie. I do hope he's still single." _Nope, not them either._ Hermione walked down to each compartment, not having any luck. Finally she opened the last compartment and finally found her best friends sitting around, talking about Quidditch and boring poor Ginny out of her mind.

"'MIONE!" a relieved Ginny got up and swept her girlfriend into a hug.

Hermione laughed, "I missed you too Ginny."

The boys got up and each gave their "other sister" a hug.

"Aw 'Mione, you look great!" Harry smiled. Hermione sat down next to him.

"Thanks Harry. You look great too. I heard some girls talking about you on the way to the compartment." She grinned.

Harry blushed and Ron laughed at him. "Congrats on getting head girl 'Mione." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So who got head boy?" Harry asked.

"Draco was given head." She replied. Ron who was currently drinking some water chocked, causing him to spit it all over Harry in surprise.

"AH! Watch it!" He said wiping himself.

"That was unnecessary information Hermione." Ron said, choking on his water.

She looked at him confused, "What?"

"I really don't need to know Malfoy's sexual accomplishments." Ron replied, shaking his head.

"Ron, all I said was that Malfoy got the head boy position." Hermione said, a little confused.

Ron's face washed over with realization, "…Ohhh…"

The three looked at each other and burst out laughing. "You're such an idiot Ron." Harry laughed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Ron opened the door to see Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I was here just to inform Hermione that she has some duties to carry out." He replied coolly. "It's nothing you would know of Weasley."

"Are you suggesting something?" Ron asked angrily.

"If you mean a nitwit like you could have never had the chance of ever getting head boy, then yes, you could say that I'm suggesting something."

"Why I outta—"

"Boys! Boys, let's not start anything. It's only the beginning of the school year and we're not even at school yet. Let's calm down a second." Hermione worked her way in the middle of the two boys. "Now lets go Draco." The two walked out of the room without any further confrontations.

"What was that about Draco?" Hermione whispered to him.

He looked at the door of the compartment with no interest, "Our friendship doesn't extend to them."

She sighed, "Can't you just try to be civil?" He looked at her unconvinced. She sighed, "Well, whatever. I'm not going to force you to do anything." She walked ahead but Draco reached out for her arm.

"Wait." Hermione turned back around and looked at him straight into his eyes. He stood there mesmerized that he almost forgot what he was about to say. "I'll _try_ for you 'Mione."

She smiled, knowing it _was_ asking a lot for him. "Thanks Draco. I appreciate it." She turned back around, breaking their connection as they continued patrolling the hallways.

Back at the compartment, the trio sat around staring at each other.

Ginny turned to the others, "Did I just hear her call him Draco?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Welcome! Welcome everyone!" Dumbledore stood up and welcomed everyone to a new school year. The four Gryffindors immediately toned him out as Dumbledore said his usual welcome back speech.

"What's up with you and ferret boy Hermione?" Ginny whispered.

"What do you mean 'what's up'?"

"I mean you calling him Draco and him calling you Hermione."

"Yeah. Last time I checked, you were calling him an arrogant little twit and he was calling you a know it all muggle born." Ron added, not using the exact terminology.

"Oh," Hermione blushed a little at how much her thoughts of Draco had changed. "Well, since we're head boy and head girl, we've formed some sort of a truce." She lied.

"Oh I see…" Harry and Ron bought the lie. Ginny didn't look that convinced but she didn't ask any further questions. All four gave their attentions back onto Dumbledore.

"And now I am happy to announce our head girl and head boy for this year!" Dumbledore announced. "When I call your names, please come up here and grab a seat on our tables. This is where you will be sitting every day now." Every student listened in attentively, wondering who were head girl and boy.

"And our head girl is Hermione Granger!" Hermione stood up as everyone, mainly the Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, clapped and cheered while she made her way to her place up at the teacher's table.

"Next, our head boy is Draco Malfoy!" Draco stood up but almost nobody clapped for him. He got a few pity claps, but the only people who were really clapping for him were the teachers, Hermione and a small handful of Slytherins. His own house seemed to have turned on him. Draco figured their parents had told them about how much of a traitor he was. As that thought passed through his head, he realized that he really didn't care.

"You alright?" Hermione asked as he took his seat right next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. They returned their attentions back onto Dumbledore

"Alright, now we have our first years to get sorted." Professor McGonagall brought the stool out with the raggedy sorting hat. The first years gasped as the hat began to sing. Hermione laughed to herself. _I remember when I was a first year. _

The sorting hat finished its song and everyone clapped. "Alam, Latoya." McGonagall read to begin the sorting. Not paying attention to the sorting, the two heads began to talk.

"So how was it?"

"How was what?" Draco asked.

"Sitting with the Slytherins."

"Oh, it was alright. I just talked to Blaise." He shrugged.

"What about Crabbe and Goyle?" she asked, watching the two lumps at the Slytherin table play with their silverware.

Draco snorted, "Those two mindless oafs? No thanks, I'd rather have more intelligent individuals around me." He looked at her and smiled, "Like you."

Hermione couldn't help but blush. "Thanks Draco. You're sweet." Draco only smiled his response.

"Harry look." Ginny said, pointing up at the couple. Harry looked up and saw them. Then he smiled, "It looks like Hermione's enjoying herself."

"Alright!" Dumbledore said again, standing up after the final first year was sorted. "We have a new student this year." All the students immediately hushed up to hear the interesting news. Hermione stopped her conversation with Draco only to look up.

A tall tanned boy with black spiky hair and deep brown eyes walked up to the front of the teacher table in front of Dumbledore. He seemed a little shy of being in front of so many people, but he held his composure anyways. Hermione couldn't help but notice that every part of the female student body had their eyes up on the new student. She too couldn't keep her eyes off of him. Draco noticed this and scowled at the guy.

"This is Brandon Santos." Dumbledore started. Every student in the school clung onto his every word. "He is a transfer from California's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry entering his seventh year. So yes, he is a transfer from the Americas. Let's show him a warm welcome into not only Hogwarts, but into a new continent. I know you all will show him with your kindest attitudes." All the girls nodded appreciatively. Dumbledore smiled and then looked at Brandon comfortingly, "Now Brandon, we have to sort you into a house so if you will sit on this stool…" Brandon sat on the stool as Dumbledore placed the hat on his head. It seemed like almost every girl in the great hall was praying that Brandon would be in her house.

Several minutes passed and still there was no response. It seemed like every student was at the edge of his or her seat. Finally the hat opened its mouth, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table erupted in applause. Brandon stood up. Dumbledore lead Brandon in front of Hermione and Draco.

"Now Brandon, this is Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. They are the head girl and head boy. They will give you a tour after dinner. Hermione, do you think that you could show Brandon in a comfortable seat for the time being?" Hermione nodded and stood up. Draco watched with jealousy as Hermione and Brandon talked on their way to the Gryffindor table. She seemed to be enjoying herself and Brandon seemed to be smiling too. Finally she showed him to a spot in between Ginny and Neville.

Hermione came back up next to him. Noticing his change of attitude, she looked at him assuring, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Draco answered a little too quickly. Hermione gave him an unconvinced look before turning to her plate of food, which had magically appeared on her plate.

After dinner, the prefects escorted all the first years on their way to their common room. Hermione and Draco went to go take Brandon around.

"So how do you like Hogwarts so far Brandon?" Hermione asked him.

"I think it's pretty cool. I totally love all the gothic style architecture. And I love how the ceiling was enchanted. It's hella tight!" He laughed. Hermione laughed too, not knowing what "hella tight" meant, but figured it meant something good. "Our school in Cali is more laid back. I love it here." He smiled at her. "I read all about Hogwarts though. I read _Hogwarts, A History_ on the train ride here."

Hermione's eyes brightened, "I love that book."

Brandon laughed, "Yeah, me too." Finally after the tour, they came upon the Fat Lady.

"Orange Hippogriffs." Hermione stated. The portrait swung open and the three stood outside of the entrance.

"Well, here's the common room. It was nice meeting you Brandon." She smiled. "If you need anything you could always come to me and Draco. Or any of the other friends you met."

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I think we'll b seeing more of each other this year." He smiled back and then walked through the portrait hole.

Hermione smiled to herself and looked over at a steaming Draco right next to her. She almost laughed to herself. _Is he jealous?_ She nodded to herself and decided that yeah, it was a nice thought. To have Draco Malfoy jealous for her, Hermione Bookworm Granger.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

McGonagall met up with the two later to lead them to their own common room. The Head Girl and Head Boy had to share a common room. They came upon a statue of Adam and Eve next to the tree of knowledge.

"Passsssssword?" the snake in the tree asked.

McGonagall turned to them, "What would you like your password to be?"

Hermione looked at Draco. Then they smiled knowingly. "Starbucks Coffee."

McGonagall smiled as the statue disappeared under them and opened up a stairway. The three made their way down and through the archway was a magnificent common room with a high ceiling. Hermione and Draco stood back and admired the room. On the right side there was a fireplace with a tapestry hanging over it with the elements of fire, water, earth and air working together. In front of the fireplace there were chairs and couches. Along the side of the Wall there were series of switches in which Hermione reminded herself to check out later. Far right of the fireplace was a ceiling high window in which opened up to a balcony in which overlooked the Quidditch fields. Since it was nighttime, Hermione couldn't see much. On the left side of the room, there was a kitchen and dining table set for two. There were tables in which they would be able to work homework on.

On both sides of the room, there were two staircases leading up to Hermione and Draco's room.

"I'll leave you here to further examine your rooms." McGonagall said. The two didn't even notice her leave as they raced up the staircases into their rooms.

On Hermione's door, there was her name in beautiful curved script. Hermione walked inside and gasped. On the floor there was a beautiful maroon Victorian rug. She had a mahogany four-poster bed with red and gold sheets, pillows and a comforter. Her walls had pictures of her best friends and loved ones. It even had a new picture that she had taken with Draco. There was also a portrait of the four founders of Hogwarts.

"Welcome to your new common room dear." Helga Hufflepuff welcomed. Each founder gave her a warm welcome.

She smiled at them, "Thank you." Then she looked on further into her room. She had a walk in closet and a humungous window which also opened up to the balcony. She even had a door leading to her own personal library. It wasn't as big as the school library, but almost the same size as the one she had in her summer home. She pulled the golden drapes to a close. She also had some muggle equipment which she guessed had been charmed so they worked inside the school. She jumped and flopped down onto her bed, enjoying the comfort of the mattress under her. She was about to fall asleep when she realized that there was still one more room to examine.

She walked through the door into the bathroom which she would be sharing with Draco. Draco was already in there, examining the room.

"This place is wonderful." He said.

"Yeah I know. I love it. I am never leaving this room." She laughed. The bathroom was just like the prefect bathroom, except way bigger and more luxurious. The floor was lined with waterproof carpet. The bathtub was the exact size of an Olympic swimming pool with different faucets running along the sides of the tub. There were even two showers, in case they ever wanted to just take a shower. There was a couch on the side and three full length mirrors which talked back to you.

"Ew, girl. You should totally change out of that outfit." The mirror said as Hermione looked in the mirror. She turned away, embarrassed as Draco laughed.

"Shut. Up."

"Sorry." He smiled, still trying to hold in his laughter. There were two sinks with their names on them.

"Wow this place is wonderful." Hermione said again.

"Yeah I know." The two looked into each other's eyes.

"You know, I'm glad I got to share this experience with you Draco." She gave him a sincere smile.

Draco's stomach flip-flopped, "Yeah, me too." They gave each other one final glance before disappearing into their rooms for the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N ;; So THERE YOU GO (: oOoohhh. So who's Brandon? And what makes him so important enough to make it into my story? Think about it. Now REVIEW! I think I'll wait until I've gotten 30 reviews on my story. So I'm waiting on 9 more reviews! The faster you review, the faster the next chapter comes up! Now what the hell are you doing? GO REVIEW!


End file.
